Aftermath
by Naioge
Summary: This is a continuation to the series' ending with Robin and Amon after the collapse of the factory. LEMON in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters… I do however take full advantage of the first amendment and my right to freedom of speech or in this case of satire… whichever. This takes place after the series ends… so if you haven't seen the end of the series you might… be a little lost, but overall you can read it without seeing the whole series… but why deny yourself the simple pleasure of it all. Enjoy_

She moaned softly, groaning as the pain settled across her body. She felt as if something was weighing her down, holding her flat against the ground. She opened her eyes, startled by the darkness, her eyes widening in fear as someone above her groaned. She turned slightly, shaking her head as a strand of hair tickled her nose.

"Don't move," a deep voice growled and Robin felt the corners of her lips turn up in a smile. "Amon," she sighed, her heart fluttered slightly in relief that they had both survived the collapse.

"Are you all right," he inquired as he pushed himself up away from her body, shaking the rubble from as his back. Every breath he took sent pains up and down his sides and he knew beyond a doubt that at least a few of his ribs were broken. He cursed softly as he tried to move his left leg… great, just what he needed, a broken reminder of his foolish attempt at chivalry. He felt Robin sit up with him and he pushed her back down roughly, " I said don't move!" He scanned the darkness for signs of movement and when he saw none he rolled to the side, leaning his head back against the debris.

Robin sat up as Amon rolled to the side and crawled over to him. She could sense the pain he was in and heard it in every sharp intake of breath. She found it hard to believe that in the last moment, with the building falling all around them, he had pulled her beneath him in an effort to keep her from harm, "Amon," she whispered, "how bad is it?" She waited for an answer from the difficult man beside her, unsurprised when she heard none. She knew he wouldn't be so quick to voice any weakness in front of her. So she scooted closer, her mind searching the wreckage for something safe to light aflame so as to see the damage he refused to voice. She found nothing suitable and sighed. She held her hand out, palm curved up slightly, smiling when a controlled flame sent light throughout the room. She had to be careful to keep the flames steady so as not to burn Amon or herself.

Amon closed his eyes as light filled the room, opening them slightly to see Robin's soft features. "What," he coughed slightly groaning loudly as his broken ribs protested the movement, " what are you doing Robin?" She was silent and he felt her probing stare as she examined him beneath the firelight. When her silence became too much to bear he grunted, "How bad is it?"

Robin bit her lip as she witnessed what protecting her had cost him. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle, his clothing torn and covered with dirt and blood and face was swollen and bruised. She could tell by the way he was moving and the soft way he moaned with each breath that his ribs were broken. His voice broke through her thoughts and her eyes found his as he glared up at her. She almost smiled, he was so stubborn and determined and… she stopped. She had long ago decided against thinking of him in that way… it did nothing but distract and that wasn't something she needed to feel for someone determined to kill her. Then again, for someone so determined to end her life, he sure was in the habit of saving her. "Stay still," she whispered letting her fire die, she knelt at his side and slowly slid her hands over his torso.

Amon frowned. This was unlike her, to touch him like this… so familiar, so soft, as if she was searching for something. "What are you doing Robin," he sighed, thrown out of his element by this uncharacteristic show of concern. "Shh," he heard her whisper and he closed his eyes as a strange warmth spread across his body. He shuddered as the pain subsided and he relaxed his body as her soft touch and her powers washed over him. He hadn't known she was capable of healing anyone, least of all him but he was grateful… as grateful as he would allow himself to feel towards a witch. He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt her small hands moving down his hip and over his thighs. "Hey," he growled and attempted to scoot away, the pain in his leg caused him to cry out.

Robin stopped in alarm. "What is it Amon," she whispered, " Did I hurt you?" She looked at him and was surprised when he pushed her hands away from his leg. "Don't touch me," he growled, " at least not there." She scowled in puzzlement and then realized where her hands had been and blushed a bright pink. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't realize I…" she let her voice trail off as he waved his hand. "Never mind Robin," he growled and she clenched her hands in her lap, waiting for an ok to continue. She waited for a moment and then dared to look at him. He was staring at her, the look on his face soft. She watched him lay his head back on the ground. She took this as a cue to continue and slowly slid her hand down to his leg, her concentration bringing beads of sweat to form above her upper lip as she worked to mend the break in his leg. She has just finished when his deep voice signed softly. "I'm sorry… I forget how innocent you are." She looked up in surprise and bit her lip as he sat up.

Amon groaned as he brought himself to a sitting position, his body was still stiff from lying in one position for too long but he sat amazed of the lack of pain. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and closed his eyes in defeat. "Thank you," he said softly and glanced to see her face contort in surprise. He almost smiled at that. She really was innocent and young and… beautiful. He had given up trying not to admit his attraction to her. He had been drawn to her since day one and had despaired at understanding how he, who hated witches above all others, should want one; especially this one. He shook his head slightly. Now was not the time for thinking such thoughts, now was the time for action. He was unsure how long they had been trapped in the wreckage but he was sure their air supply wouldn't last forever. He looked over at her. "We need to find a way out, or make a way out.. we can't remain here for too much longer."

Robin was startled from her thoughts by the command and stood up slowly. She cupped her hand again and cradled the flames so that they could see and together she and Amon began to search for a way out. As they tiptoed through the debris they stepped over the bodies of past witches. It was creepy, like something out of a horror movie but the quietness of their enclosure was comforting in some small ways and the tedious work did much to quiet her mind. They had started in opposite directions and as they neared one another, Robin sighed. So she would have to make a way out. She looked at the wall and then at Amon. She raised her hand towards the wall and concentrated her powers. Her hand shuddered as her power gathered and then as quickly as it had pooled, she let it go. The wall burst open and Robin sighed as she felt her body go limp. She felt arms around her and she gave into the darkness.

Amon caught the girl as she fainted and picked her up in one smooth motion. He held her close as he stepped towards the exit she had made for them. He knew not where he should take her. It was too dangerous on the outside for the both of them and there was no going back to the STN-J. She was the most powerful witch in the world and he… his powers had not awakened but he had once been a hunter and knew the world would not let him live. Then where… where could they go? His mind raced to find an answer as he saw how low the moon was set and the lightness of the night sky. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed. He would take them below ground for now; he would re-visit the dwelling of Lazarus, where he had hidden months before. It had served him then and it would serve him now.

Robin moaned softly, her stomach growled softly as she opened her eyes. The first thing that hit her was the smell. The smell was musty and damp and she could not place it easily. She opened her eyes slowly and shivered. Her clothing was damp and wet but the room was warm and bathed in candlelight. The walls were of stone and could have belonged to any building in the city. "Amon," she whispered, hoping he had not abandoned her as he had done in the past time and time again. "Amon," she cried out a little louder, fear setting in as to where he could be. Her eyes searched the room and she stifled a small scream as she leaned against something warm behind her.

She turned and looked in awe at the man she had once called partner was laid beside her on the hard floor. Robin could only stare. He had shed his torn jacket, vest and shirt and had set them in the corner near the candles to dry. His head was turned to the side, his long black hair covering the right half, his skin glowing in the candlelight. She could only stare as his chest rose up and down in rhythm to his steady breathing. He was… beautiful. That was the only word Robin could think to describe him. She blushed slightly. She had never been this close to him before, not like this and yet she was mesmerized. She had dreamed of seeing him like this and yet was almost afraid to see him in such a state. She knew she would never forget this image of him, frozen in time, like an angel fallen from grace. Her thoughts were poetry and so deep in them was she that she didn't even notice her own hand as it reached for him until she felt his firm flesh beneath it. She jerked away, stunned by her own boldness. She scrambled to her feet and moved against the opposite wall.

Amon stirred in his sleep wondering if he had dreamed it all, wishing it was a dream, wishing to be back in his own bed, in his old life, hunting witches. He sat up suddenly, disappointed to find himself in an unwelcome reality. There was only one thing that existed from his dreams and that was she. Her! Amon growled to himself. He was vexed with his desires and yet his couldn't just walk away. He was bound to her now, his fate and hers had been intertwined for an instant and yet that bond had proven so far to be unbreakable. "Robin," he sighed and turned towards her. She was still damp from the rain that had fallen on them as he had moved them from surface to sewer and in her damp state looked even more childlike than before. He chuckled dryly at that thought. "Robin," he said again," come here… we need to talk."

She backed further away from him. He was so calm and yet she feared her reaction to him. "We can talk like this just fine," she answered sharply, the words coming out more harshly than she had intended. She bit her lip and looked over at him. "Sorry," she whispered and walked over to the pile of rags that had served as a makeshift mattress, and settled herself on the edge of it. She stared at Amon and waited for him to speak.

He sighed and turned his head away from her, staring into the dark corners of the room that refused to be touched by the candlelight. "There will be no safe haven for you now that you have declared your powers," he stated softly, " you will be hunted, you will be followed and it may be a long while until you again are able to find peace." He listened as his words echoed quietly. He waited a moment before continuing, his deep voice echoing softly in the shadows.

"You know I can't stay with you Robin and I can't spare your life. I swore to hunt and I cannot back down from that vow any more than you can back away from your powers. You know the law, those with power shall either hunt or be hunted and I do not see myself as the prey. But I fear my saving you has caused me to be just that. Like you, it would seem I have no place in this world." He paused, turning his head slightly to look at her. She sat there, on the edge of the ragged pile, her knees pulled up to her chest; her arms wrapped around them tightly as she looked down at the ground. She looked lost, sad, and despondent and yet there was a quiet strength that seemed to radiate from her. He turned his head now towards her, startled for a moment by the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes and for a moment he fell silent, lost in their dark depths, barely understanding the words that escaped her pale lips, "then come with me Amon… come with me and be free."

She gasped slightly and looked over at him. She hadn't meant to speak the words aloud. He was right of course; right about everything, even the part about him being unable to regain his place in the world… a place he fought so long and hard to get to. She heard the sadness in his voice and seen the despair as it weighed heavily on his frame. She had seen the flash of surprise in his eyes at her offer and somehow knew that the thought had already crossed his mind once or twice during the night just as she knew all his arguments against it. Robin sat up slightly and crawled slowly towards him, unsure of her movements but somehow feeling as though they were the right thing to do at the time. She moved beside him slowly and raised herself up on her knees. She gently slid her hand over his rough, unshaven cheek, ignoring the heat the flared in his eyes.

She felt as though her body had a mind of its own and she was separate from it to watch the show. She slowly traced her thumb over his lower lip and whispered shyly. "You don't have to go through it alone Amon. Come with me..." The last words were but a whisper as she leaned down and gently kissed him.

Amon stared in shock, unsure of how to react to this new side of Robin. His body had frozen when she slid her hand over his cheek and his blood ran hot as she rubbed her lips against his. Had she been any other woman he would have given into instinct, into loneliness and crushed her to him. But this wasn't any other woman. This was Robin, his partner, she was only a child. His eyes closed half way as his conscious cruelly reminded him that no more was she a child, and that at seventeen she was well aware of the effect she had on him. As he struggled with his thoughts, he gasped as her tongue snaked through his lips and that was the end of rational thought. Amon growled low in his throat and gripped her arms roughly and forced the naïve tongue back into the naïve mouth that covered his and twisted her back against the floor. Fuck this, he thought, two could play this game.

Robin's eyes flung open as she was forced roughly on her back. She had thought him immune to her charms by the frozen way he had remained still when she kissed him, but now she could sense the growing heat between them as Amon assaulted her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gave into his kiss, for she had dreamed of it too long to be denied. She had always wondered what kissing him would be like and more than once had stopped herself from asking Touko. She gasped as the hands gripping her arms tightened and the hot demanding mouth released hers. She looked up at him as he glared down at her, his breath coming in small pants.

He looked down at her, his body trembling as he fought the need to take. He had to stop this before it got out of hand and yet… he needed this. It had been a long time since Touko, and in truth Robin had been the reason for his breaking things off. His emotions had been in tangles during that time and he needed neither around to distract him but now… now he needed the distraction. He had almost given into it as he lowered his month towards hers again when felt her hand against his chest.

"Amon," she whispered, her voice breaking the mood, as she knew it would. She let him back away from her as she sat up. He had withdrawn completely and stood up abruptly to retrieve his shirt and vest from the corner. She watched him, wondering what was going through his mind. "What are you thinking," she asked softly when the silence became too much to bear. She searched out his eyes in the darkness as she waited for an answer. She saw his lip curl as he turned to hide his sneer of self-loathing. Her heart fell. In that moment he had forgotten her powers and now that he could remember that the woman in front of him was a witch, he couldn't bear the site of her. His stubbornness was absolute as was his hatred and both struck a chord of sadness within her that she couldn't recognize. She felt it then, that crushing knowledge that for once in her life, she truly was alone in this world and her heart swam in the sorrow of it. She turned her head from the one person she wanted to lean on and stood up. "I won't force my company on you anymore Amon," she whispered softly and slowly, she walked towards him, sliding her fingers through his dark hair one last time, as she turned towards the dark underground. She gasped as she felt his hand grip hers, brining her retreat to a halt. She turned towards him, wondering what game he was playing.

Amon softened his grip on the soft hand he held and slowly pulled her back to him. "You have nowhere to go Robin," he said coldly and flung her hand from him. He waited for her to sit beside him once more, relieved in a way when she didn't. He licked his lips slowly, stifling a groan as he tasted her on him again. It has infused itself in his memories and he found the subtle flavor intoxicating, but as overrun with desire as he was, one nagging question remained in his mind… and he wanted an answer to it. He wanted to know the reason behind that kiss. He was fairly certain it had been a first for her and was curious to know why she had bestowed such an honor on him. And… if he was truly honest with himself, he could admit that inside his ego yearned to hear her say that she wanted him, just so he could let go the nagging feeling that her response had been the result of an unnecessary need to comfort him. "Why did you kiss me just now," he inquired as he turned his dark eyes towards her.

Robin looked down at Amon and blushed at the question he had asked. Should she tell him the truth; that she had imagined that very kiss for almost 2 years now. Should she tell him that for some reason her body temperature rose when he was near and she was forever clumsy in his presences because she could think of nothing more than to gauge his closeness, inhale the scent of leather, soap and gunpowder that was distinctly his own, and imagine his tall frame against hers. She blushed even more as her mind raced and instead of voicing the truth; she remained silent, choosing instead to answer his question with one of her own. "Why did you kiss me back," she said shyly and then grew bolder when he looked away. "Why Amon," she teased softly," surely I am nothing but a child in your eyes."

He scowled at her teasing words. True… before that instant she had been a child in his eyes, but her actions had dispelled that notion. Instead she had proven she was a child no more and he saw her as she was… a beautiful woman. He arched his eyebrow and let his eyes turn towards her again, wandering slowly over her hidden body. He knew she had one beneath the modest dress, he had seen that when she had waitressed at Harry's; the sight alone had been burned in his mind and had given him enough sleepless and late night visits to Touko, until virtuosity gave in and he stopped using her as his vessel for desire. He could tell when she had realized what he was doing by the pink stain on her cheeks and he almost laughed. Gods she was an enigma. Wise beyond her years in her craft, yet naïve in emotion… it was little wonder he was drawn to her.

Robin scowled slightly as Amon's eyes slowly moved over her body. She felt unnerved by his bold stare and yet thrilled to have him look at her so. She was immediately ashamed by her thoughts. Being raised in the convent, she had been taught to ignore her desires but she highly doubted the sisters had ever encountered a man such as this. She trembled as a slow heat burned low in her stomach. Her eyes darted to his smooth lips, watching as the tip of his tongue darted out to wet them. That simple movement sent the heat lower and her knees threatened to buckle. She steadied herself against the wall and swallowed hard.

Amon watched her reactions unfold and saw her desire in the way she looked at him. This was futile. They were both adults; they both wanted this… what was stopping him. A dark thought crossed his mind… she was a witch… Amon stood up slowly and walked towards the young girl in front of him. To hell with it, he thought smiling wryly… in the end, so was he.

_Author's note: I will update this as I get the chance. This is a fic I started back in the summer and had to put on the back burner because of school. Chapter II is in progress but it may take a little bit of time to finish as I will have to re-acquaint myself with the stories end to get back into the swing of things so to speak. Hope you enjoyed_


	2. Tension

Amon stood toe to toe with her, he could see her shaking in the pale light and he watched as she blushed and looked away from h

_Ok. I want to thank all of you who have waited FOREVER for this fanfic to continue. I apologize for turning the final installment it into a two parter, but rest assured the following chapter to this shall be posted very soon for all to enjoy (I am working on it as I speak) Enjoy ;) _

Amon stood in front of her in silence, the tension between them growing. Wordlessly he raised his hand and plucked the two ribbons that held her hair in that ridiculous fashion she insisted upon wearing. He watched as honeyed hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face, desire tugging at the lower part of his body as she breathed his name aloud. Slowly he slid his hand under the cascade of hair and pulled her towards him, her face lifting to meet his as he sought to taste her once more.

Robin closed her eyes as soft lips ate at her own, nipping sucking tugging. She gasped at the intrusion of his tongue against her own and felt herself pressed back against the wall of the tunnel as his free hand curved tightly around her hip. She felt immobile, her hands lying listlessly at her sides as her heart pounded. She was afraid to move, afraid to touch him, knowing that if she did she might awaken to find this had all just been another dream. So she stood there, unmoving, desire pulsating through her body as the hand around her neck tightened, jerking her body closer. The low hum of pleasure in Amon's throat gave her hope that perhaps this was not just another heated dream. Hesitantly she slid her hands up the sides of the thighs that pressed against her own to rest on his trim waist. Slowly she wound her tongue smoothly around his, sliding and pushing in mock battle, as she became the aggressor.

Amon shuddered, his entire body tensing further as he felt her responding to him. Tentively he felt her hands on him, resting on the waistband of his pants, her fingertips teasing along the edges. God… she was driving him crazy without even realizing it. Slowly he dragged his lips from hers, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he licked the taste of her away. He looked into her green eyes, unsettled slightly by the brightness of their hue, and slid his hand slowly down the smooth column of her neck, his fingertips playing with the zipper of her long dress.

"Tell me you are ok with this Robin," he whispered as he slowly began to slide her zipper down. "Tell me you want this."

Robin bit her lower lip as she felt the material of her dress parting under his deft fingers. The need in his voice spoke to her own and a soft moan escaped her lips as she pulled him to her again. She did not dare to speak, refusing to voice the sinful desire she felt for this man. She pressed her lips to his, pleased to find his mouth relaxed against her own as she turned his own techniques against him. She slowly sucked at his lower lip, nipping it before sliding her tongue along the crease of his lips. She pulled back suddenly, her arms crossing over her chest protectively as her dress slid towards the ground.

Amon almost smiled at the maidenly gesture before taking one of the slim pale hands in his own, kissing the back of it slowly he drew her closer, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent.

"Don't be afraid."

The gentleness of his own voice sounded foreign in his ears and he moved back slightly to allow his free hand room to brush back the silky strands of hair that obscured her neck. He turned back, nuzzling her shoulder as he kissed the exposed skin of her collarbone. Slowly he slid his lips up her neck, settling on the spot right below her ear he gently tightened his mouth around her flesh and sucked slowly. He felt the hands at his waist tighten, one of them sliding up his back to tangle in his dark hair. He almost growled as the hand in his hair jerked but ignored it as a low moan broke the silence.

He sucked harder and was rewarded as the woman beneath his lips moaned his name. Amon groaned and pulled her tightly to his body, his hand sliding down to grip the last barrier between his flesh and hers. Roughly he brought her hands over his head as he wedged a muscled thigh between her own, distracting her as gravity did the rest of the work for him.

Robin struggled against the hands that held hers as she felt her dress sliding away from her. She flushed, exposed to the elements and the dark eyes of this man turned from partner to lover. She gasped as his thigh pushed between her legs and flushed further as it ground against her. Her lower body exploded with feeling and she moaned again, unashamedly, as she closed her eyes and moved her body against his, trying desperately to increase her pleasure through shared friction.

Amon was surprised she had not fought more and slowly he tilted his body back so that he could view the flesh he had exposed. His breath caught in his throat and he stared dumbly as he saw Robin, exposed, for the first time. Even in the dim light of the tunnel, her skin glowed, radiated by a desire for him. He slowly let his gaze wander lower over the rounded curves, peaks and valleys that made her upper body what it was. His husky voice echoed slightly as a single word breathed escape from his lips.

"Beautiful."

Robin stared into the face that had haunted her dreams for well over a year; mesmerized by the hold she had on him. In that moment she forgot to be maidenly, she forgot that she had never been in this situation before and sighed hotly.

"Touch me Amon."

His body snapped to attention at her whispered command and he obeyed, pushing against her, his lips crushing against hers for a moment. His tongue snaked around hers as his hands slid down her arms, skimming her sides and the edge of her breasts as he made his way down to her hips. He hooked his palms beneath the back of her thighs, the material of her discard dress bunching in his hands as he lifted her up the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. Amon groaned as he felt the heat between her thighs first hand and pushed the jutted material of his pants closer to its source. He felt her gasp against his lips, and he groaned again as he thrust a second time, his mouth open against her neck.

Amon felt her thighs gripping his waist as he relinquished his support and moved back up her body. He continued to grind his hips to hers as he boldly slid a hand up her stomach, his palm closing over a rounded breast, skimming its tightly budded peak. He felt Robin jerk against him and kissed her again.

She welcomed the distraction of his lips as she rocked against his hard body. She had never imagined she could feel so much from so little. Her back arched as the hand kneading her flesh tightened and she couldn't stop the wanton moan that fell from her lips as she felt Amon's fingertips stroking her air hardened flesh.

"Amon."

She heard a faint chuckle as he slid his mouth down her neck and looked down to see the hint of his overconfident grin before he closed his lips over her nipple. Robin jerked upwards, crying out as her hand flew to his dark head holding it there as the seductive pull of his mouth against her skin increased the pulsating ache at her body's core. Something in the back of her mind recoiled as she gave herself over to the pleasurable sensations of sinning with this man. His name escaped from her lips as she released another aching moan, the hot mouth below her neck switching from one peak of sensitized flesh to the next. Her body flushed with heat as she felt the hardened bulge beneath the rough material of his pants rubbing against her inner thigh and she pushed him away reluctantly.

Amon dragged his mouth away and breathed her name again huskily, questioning her latest actions. He leaned back as her hand slowly increased the distance between their bodies and shuddered as a hesitant hand slowly slid its way down his chest, disappearing between their bodies. The first brush of her hand against the throbbing flesh beneath his zipper sent a jolt through his body and he stared down as that same hand began to move between their bodies, rubbing, stroking, and driving him slowly insane.

"Robin."

He moaned out her name a second time as he thrust against the source of his pleasure. He had not expected this. Hesitancy, fear, uncertainty… he had been prepared to deal with it all – but not this. He had not anticipated her selflessly giving; he had not expected her hand on him, gripping experimentally her movement guided by pure instinct. His resolve broke as desire ripped through his consciousness and he roughly pulled her hand from his lower body, crushing his mouth against the soft lips that yielded beneath his own. He stole the breath as it rushed through her lips and thrust his tongue between the parted entrance to her mouth, his aggression growing exponentially to the racing of his heart.

Robin felt her dress being ripped down her body and momentarily regretted the loss of the attire that had defined her stay in Japan. She gasped as she felt Amon's hands between her thighs, pressing insistently against the soaked fabric of her undergarments. Her expelled breath shuddered from her lips as the fabric obstructing her from Amon's touch was peeled away slowly and she opened her eyes and fixated them on the serious face she knew so well. She wanted to plead for him to continue, for him not to stop but the words stuck in her throat. She wished she had the power to read minds so she could see what thoughts lay behind the dark eyes that seemed to burn her flesh as they swept up and down her exposed body. It registered faintly that she was the only one unclothed but the thought faded as Amon stepped away from her body, gently allowing her legs to return to solid ground.

Amon feasted on the view Robin afforded him. Her pale skin glowing slighting in the dim yellow tunnel lighting as she looked at him with those bewitchingly innocent green eyes, seemingly begging him to continue with whatever they had started. Guilt had finally pawed its way into conscious thought and Amon had been forced to halt his seduction in favor of a more appropriate location that that of a sewer. Roughly he pulled the slender body against his and nuzzled his face into scented hair.

"Relocation is required if you still wish to finish this Robin."

He winced slightly at the coolness of his tone and wished he had a better way with words by the hurt he saw in her eyes as she looked at him.

Robin felt her brow furrow and stiffened as she turned to pick up the discarded remains of her ruined dress. His gruff tone more than anything had killed the rapid pulse beneath her flesh, making her feel dirtiness in their actions that she had not perceived before. The teachings of a youth spent in a nunnery came back to her as she tried to repair her garments to a point in which she did not feel so exposed. She felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder and jerked away as though burned.

"Please… don't Amon."

She felt her body turned towards his and looked up, surprised when he pressed his lips against hers. Pulling back slightly, she felt the words he spoke as his lips brushed back and forth against her own.

"Forgive me. That was unnecessary. STN-J and the authorities are looking for us and I don't want an interruption."

Robin pulled away slightly, her eyes widening. She had not even considered that they were being hunted and she looked down, her cheeks burning in shame. How could she have been so foolish? She looked back at her former partner and the hint of a smile turned the corners of her lips. How could she indeed. Sighing she nodded slightly and accepted the proffered overcoat from Amon. His voice was still husky as he nodded towards the surface.

"Nagira has a safe house not too far from here. He knows better than to come looking for me."

Almost as an afterthought Amon pulled Robin to him, pressing the evidence of his desire against her, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered achingly.

"Trust me Robin. Things are far from over between us. I simply do not want to take you against the wall of a sewer."

His lips curved in a slow smirk as he deliberately drew her earlobe between his lips, nipping as he sucked slowly, releasing only to continue.

"You are far too beautiful for this environment. I want your body hot between the sheets of a bed, both of us still wet from a much needed shower. I want this done right, I have waited too long to settle for anything less."

Robin bit her lip, stifling her sound of pleasure as her earlobe was taken back between warm lips. She smiled and turned, mischievously brushing her thigh against the tented area of his groin that caused such favorable responses from the normally stoic man. She was not disappointed as his jaw slackened and a sharp groan escaped his parted lips. Curiously she cupped that area again, enjoying the unyielding evidence of his need for her and her alone. She leaned up slightly and kissed him, whispering as she pulled away.

"We have both waited too long Amon."

He saw the smile and remembered to breathe as her small hand slid away from him, leaving him aching once again with need. He slipped his hand in hers and together they walked towards the surface.

_The following chapter will have the lemon I know you all are waiting on. HOPEFULLY it won't get kicked off the site… but hey… that just means it's that good right? I'm joking and I will not leave you all hanging too long. The next chapter will be out by this weekend. Au revoir._


	3. Relief

_Warning: The following chapter contains adult content (the sexual kind). Reader discretion is advised. _

It has still been night when they had surfaced from below the city. She had been grateful for the shadows as Amon had led her to the safe house he had mentioned before. Her dress was torn beyond repair, a fact Amon had pointed out as the material had continually slipped down, almost exposing her chest to the world several times in the 2 hours it had taken for them to get from point A to point B. She flushed in remembrance. It should have only taken them one hour, and would have had Amon and she been able to keep their hands off one another. It seemed that once one gave in and recognized desire it was hard to pull away. She had no idea what was to come, but she could feel the growing pressure building up in her core every time Amon slid his hands over her body. She turned, shaken from her thoughts, as Amon turned the lock to the door. She stared at her surroundings, smiling slightly as she acknowledged that this was a much better environment than the underground lair of Lazarus. She started to turn as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders, sliding her ruined dress slowly down her body, but was held in place as his deep voice resonated soundly in her ear.

"The shower is down that hall; don't use all the hot water now."

Robin nodded dazedly, some of her shyness creeping back into her as walked towards the hall, turning to look at Amon.

"What about you Amon?'

He looked at the young woman standing before him, barely clothed, and shook his head slightly.

"You go on ahead; I will wait until you are through."

He watched as she nodded and continued towards the bathroom. Alone, he sat upon the bed and closed his eyes trying in vain to control the craving of his body. He could not remember the last time he had wanted someone this badly and wished he had not turned Touko away as early as he did. He tried to close his eyes, irritated as Robin's nude image flashed into his mind. Dammit!

He stood slowly, shaking his head slightly as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop on the floor. He had hoped to allow Robin the pleasure of undressing him, but at the moment all he could think about was the quickest way to relieve the ongoing ache below his waist. He reached down, unbuttoning his pants, wincing as he slid the zipper lower. Groaning softly he let his head fall back as the cool air hit his heated flesh. He looked towards the hallway Robin had disappeared down and listened to the sound of water as it sprayed against the tile. Should he? Did he dare? Amon stood still, his eyes locked on the door that led to the culmination of his need. Mind made up, he kicked the offending material away from him and stalked towards the bathroom.

Robin stretched her arms over her head under the warm spray of the water, enjoying the way her muscles relaxed. She sighed deeply, breathing in the steam within the enclosure and slid her hands through her hair, massaging the conditioner into wet locks. She paused, startled when the door opened and tensed as she watched the dark outline of Amon through the obscured glass. Her eyes flew open as the door opened and she gasped loudly.

"Amon!"

Her voice died as she stared at the figure before her and slowly allowed her eyes to follow the planes of his body lower, her cheeks flushing as she saw what his pants had restricted from her view. Startled she raised her eyes quickly and found herself backed against the cool tile wall of the shower. She swallowed hard as Amon pressed against her, his hands slowly sliding down her sides, settling on her slim hips. His deep voice echoed slightly as he wiped the soapy remnants of the conditioner away from her eyes.

"You're forgetting something."

Amon felt the corners of his lips turn upwards in a slow smile as he gently maneuvered the young woman in front of him back towards the spray of water.

"Here, let me help."

Robin let her head fall back under the spray and closed her eyes. She felt Amon's hands cover her own as she slid them through her hair and felt the now familiar warmth of his lips against hers as he kissed her beneath the spray. She felt him align his body against hers and shuddered as her nipples brushed against the hard muscles of his chest. She would never have considered that a part of her body, designed for reproduction and nurturing, would have felt this good against another's. She knew she ought to feel ashamed for having such thoughts but she was far past that. She wanted this, needed this and she loved the one who would provide it. Resigned to her choice, Robin relaxed all hesitancy and gave into instinct.

Amon watched the emotions that played across her face as he slid his hands through her hair, ridding it of its soapy excess. He watched as she slowly moved out of the spray and opened her eyes to face him. Something was different in the way she looked at him, the way she faced him. He felt her hands on his chest, her palms rubbing over the tense muscles of his stomach slowly, washing away the dusty and sweat from earlier. Her gaze remained on him as he stopped her hands from straying lower. Slowly he slid his arms around her, tasting her lips once more, whispering that she ought to return the favor he had bestowed on her.

Robin smiled, shy once more, as she moved Amon beneath the warm spray of water, watching as his hair darkened, lengthening as her fingers ran through it, slowly massaging his scalp with the contents of the almost empty shampoo bottle she had found. She marveled as Amon almost purred beneath her touch and found herself enjoying the strange intimacy of such a simple act. She turned his back to her and slowly slipped her arms around his waist, pressing against him as she rested her head against his wet skin.

"Thank you," she whispered and nuzzled her face against the bunched muscles.

She moved her hands lower, sliding her palms over his thighs, enjoying the way the skin jumped beneath her curious fingertips. She smiled against his back and kissed along the edge of his spine, her fingertips slowly making their way to the center of his body. She felt the gasp as it caught in his throat as her fingers slowly traced him from base to tip. She scraped her fingernail down that same bath, loving the way his body bucked under her touch.

Amon felt his eyes roll back slightly in his head as he allowed Robin complete freedom over her exploration of his body. Her touch was too light, too hesitant for the pounding ache that continued to drive his heart rate up and he slid his hand around hers, guiding her… showing her how to please him if that was her intent. He head fell forward, his hands braced against the wall, his hips moving slightly as Robin stroked him from behind.

She squeezed lightly and then harder as the water coating her hand made her procession of back and forth much easier. She slowly increased her pace, startled at the anguished groan that escaped Amon's lips and let her hand fall as he moved away from her. She could see the heat in his dark eyes now and moved back instinctively. She gasped as her body was jerked against his, his voice growling as he ran his hands over her hips.

"Enough. My turn Robin."

Amon fought his own need in an effort to return the favor. He needed to concentrate on anything but and focused his attention on the previously ignored areas of Robin's body. He panted lightly. God she was beautiful, deceptively so. No one in their right mind would think she possessed the powers she did. Shit. He couldn't think of that right now. He didn't want to think of that right now. Slowly he pushed her against the wall, almost laughing as the woman before him pouted.

"Again Amon?"

As it was a low chuckle escaped his lips as he kissed her.

"Only for a moment, I need some way to keep you still. Now shut up and let me please you as you have me."

He leaned forward, kissing her again, marveling at the way her mouth softened and opened beneath his. Slowly, insistently he slid his tongue groaning as he tasted her again. He tangled his tongue with hers, distracting her as he slid his hands down her slim body, his hands sliding over her full breasts, cupping, squeezing, enjoying the soft groans his touch elicited. He let his mouth wander lower, fastening it to her neck, sucking hard, marking her as his before sliding his hands lower. Amon bit down against her neck again, seeking validation of her desire for him as his hands slid below her waist.

He closed his eyes as his fingertips combed gently through the curled tuft of hair, sliding down the seam of her body, begging entrance. Gently he returned his lips to hers as his fingertips parted her. Slowly he slid a single digit into the waiting heat and rubbed gently against the sensitized bud. Back and forth he moved, going slightly deeper with each intrusion – loving the way she rocked against his palm. Amon lifted his head, watching Robin's reaction to him as he added a second finger to her depths. He watched as green eyes flew open, her mouth open slightly as she panted his name. Slowly he increased his pace as Robin's back arched slowly; her head twisting from side to side as she wordlessly sought a completion to the tension he had built within her.

Robin slid her arms around Amon's neck ad her head fell forward against his shoulder, her body flushing with heat despite the cool water washing over them both. She could feel something foreign uncurling inside her, her body throbbing with renewed vigor as she moved with Amon, trying to match is pace. Then suddenly, she was empty. She looked up, confusion written all over her face as Amon slid his arms beneath her, picking her up from the floor.

"Amon?"

He did not answer as he carried her to the bed. The cold water had ceased to be a distraction and he longed to feel that hot slick heat coating another part of his body. He lowered her to the bed, his hands spreading her legs as his fingers resumed their intrusion. He leaned over her prone body, his mouth feasting on the smooth skin of her torso. Teasingly he ran the tip of his tongue down flat stomach, flicking it against her naval as slim fingers tangled in his wet hair. Slowly he ventured lower, nuzzling the soft flesh that covered her inner thighs, the soft moans growing louder as she whimpered his name over and over again. He knew what she was begging him for, even if she didn't and he acquiesced.

He wanted to watch the reaction on her face as he tasted her and looked up as he dragged his tongue against her seam, sliding its tip between to rub against her clit. Amon smiled against her skin as she cried out in surprise and then rededicated himself. He closed his eyes as he registered the taste of her as her essence coated his tongue. He pushed his palms against the insides of her thighs, lifting them to hook over his shoulder as he continued to work her body into frenzy.

Robin cried out again as another wave of pleasure racked her body. Whatever was building inside her was racing towards the surface. She arched her back slowly, her partner's name escaping her lips as she cried out a last time, her body jerking in repeated spasms as she came for the first time.

Amon slid his body up Robin's, using her pleasure as a distraction against the pain he was about to cause. Gently he reached between them, guiding his tip into her incredible warmth. He whispered his apology even as he pushed past her maidenhead, turning her pleasure to pain for a brief moment. He registered the shock in her bright green eyes as he buried himself between her thighs. He kissed her lips gently, her neck... apologizing over and over – hating that there was no other way. He shuddered as buried himself to the hilt, wincing at the extremely tight warmth that welcomed him.

"Fuck Robin."

He cursed freely above her as he struggled to remain still. He fought the urge to thrust deeper still, waiting until Robin adjusted. He closed his eyes, concentrating on anything but the heat in which he was now encased. He felt soft hands on his shoulders and opened his eyes to see the concern on Robin's face, her voice gently as she slid a soft hand higher to cup his cheek.

"Did it hurt you too Amon?"

The innocence of her question broke something in him as he shook his head no and began to slowly move above her. He drew almost all the way out, pushing back in deeply and then again, his pace slowly quickening as Robin began to move with him. He felt her thighs clench against his hips, her knees brushing his sides as she wrapped her legs around him. Amon curled his fists into the sheets and increased the force of his thrusts, watching as Robin arched to meet every one of them.

She could feel that same pressure from before building within her and she let her arms fall above her head, tangling her fingers with Amon's as he continued to pound into her body. Suddenly she felt herself being rolled over and startled to find herself atop. She looked down at Amon and saw the small smile on his face as he responded gruffly.

"A change of scenery. Move Robin."

Not sure what to do, Robin lifted her body up slightly, sliding partially up the thick length within her and settled back down, delighting in the hoarse groan of the man beneath her. A hint of her previous mischievousness crept back into her as she repeated the action, earning another groan along with a curse and the harsh request for her not to stop. She bit her lower lip and braced her hands against his shoulders as she moved above him, bouncing her body slightly before grinding back and forth.

Amon watched as Robin slowly slid her hands up her body, cupping her own breasts as she continued gyrating her hips to his. Struggling to prolong their coupling Amon struggled to think of anything other than the tingling in the base of his spine. He thought back to the confrontation in the factory between Robin, himself and Zaizen. Todo had called witches the new gods and goddesses and for the first time since hearing the statement, Amon found himself believing the misguided scientist. A goddess. Yes. That suited Robin quite well. He struggled to hold onto that thought, failing as they began to jumble, ultimately ceasing as the woman atop him began to move faster.

He pushed up to meet her thrusts his head falling back against the covers as his hand found the area where their bodies met. He rubbed quickly, roughly seeking her final completion. As he felt her stiffen above him, Amon rolled her on her back again pistoning his hips roughly crying out loudly as he sent them both over that final peak.

Robin arched her back crying out as pleasure exploded within her a second time and widened her eyes as she felt Amon throbbing within her as well. She moaned softly as her own pleasure rocketed her back to earth slowly and ran her fingers through the dark strands of hair that covered her chest as Amon rested against her; their breathing slowly decreasing to normal. Robin sighed softly as Amon raised his head to look at her. She felt oddly empty as Amon slowly withdrew and found herself wishing for him to be inside her again. Robin felt his lips against her temple as he pulled her back to his chest, holding her against him.

"Amon," she questioned softly as the memory of a question she had always wanted to ask him rose to the surface.

"What is it Robin."

She bit her lip slightly and turned to face him.

"Would you really have hunted me?"

She saw the hint of confusion pass over her lover's face as he pondered her question; his deep voice was soft as he answered her.

"Yes."

Somehow the truth was oddly stinging and Robin found herself turning away, only to have her face turned back to his as he continued.

"But, I wouldn't have killed you and I wouldn't have let them destroy you for the sake of orbo."

Amon sighed deeply.

"Your powers are frightening and there will always be the chance that you may one day lose control over them. When that day comes, I will be there to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Robin nodded slowly and turned away.

"Amon?"

"Yes Robin."

"If that day ever comes then I will submit to whatever you judge to be the right thing. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you."

Amon smiled slightly and brushed his lips gently against the smooth skin of her cheek.

"It's a deal then. Now go to sleep. We will leave for America tomorrow. That should put plenty of distance between us and the Solomon Corporation."

He felt Robin nod and tightened his arms around her body. Hopefully what they had discussed would never come to pass, but if it did he would carry out his vow – he hoped it never came to that, for the first time Amon felt conflicted with his hatred for witches and the feelings he carried for Robin. He would just have to wait and see.

He rested his head against hers, breathing in the clean scent of her honey blonde hair. For now, they would just take one day at a time.

_Author's Note: This is the first lemon I have written in 4 years and it was written at the request of a friend of mine. I tried to keep it tasteful and not too graphic, but I am still a little rusty so do forgive. Anyways… Happy Birthday Rosie-san. Hope ya liked it!_

_And I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
